


May I come in?

by cupofbrownsugar



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Biting, Blood Drinking, Bones is definitely a hermit, Bottom Bones, Half Elf Spock is slightly mentioned, Jim is kinda a stalker, M/M, Vampire Jim, Vampires, Werewolf Bones, Werewolves, witch uhura
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-23
Updated: 2014-08-23
Packaged: 2018-02-14 09:43:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,336
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2186994
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cupofbrownsugar/pseuds/cupofbrownsugar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jim had been wandering with no intended destination, until he happens upon an unfriendly werewolf. He then becomes a little obsessed.</p>
<p>Leonard just wanted to live in peace in his little cottage, but can't get rid of this bright eyed visitor.</p>
            </blockquote>





	May I come in?

**Author's Note:**

> Written for my tumblr, and now I'm posting it here! It's my first Ao3 post, aaaahh!

Jim had been wandering. He’d had no intended destination, which was the norm as of late, as he gracefully walked from branch to branch in the ancient woods. The trees were tall and elegant, and didn’t even creak as he flopped down along a large branch, watching the glow of the moon in the small lake of the clearing he had stopped at.

He couldn’t tell what he’d sensed first; the soft padding of paws on the forest underbrush or the slight scent of fur and earth and…peaches? But soon the large chestnut wolf, fur gleaming in the moonlight, entered the clearing.

The wolf peered around, before slowly stepping into the water, changing shape with every step. Cerulean eyes widened as he watched the fur melt away to reveal tan, freckled skin and hard muscles, a man now standing in the lake, beginning to bathe in the water and moonlight.

The man dipped under, and then stood again and shook his hair, finally letting Jim see his calm, handsome face and gorgeous hazel eyes.

He was the most beautiful creature Jim had ever seen.

He then fell out of the tree.

He wasn’t the least bit graceful in landing either. And the man whipped around to see him, eyes wide and he was still _gloriously naked._ Jim tried for a smile, any sort of charm, but hazel eyes glowed gold and the man snarled with sharp teeth, before transforming again and bolting away.

Jim gave up on picking up his pride and followed right behind.

-

_Thank goddess those damn things have rules_ , Leonard thought as slammed the door behind him, pulling on clothes that he always had at the ready near the front door of his small, wooden cottage.

How he hadn’t smelled him when he entered the clearing, he didn’t know, too lost in the moonlight he supposed, but the scent was clear and the wind told him that damn _vampire_ wasn’t far behind.

It had been quiet, until suddenly it was not, with footsteps appearing on his porch, the figure appearing there. Leonard could practically smell the hesitation, hear the the thoughts racing, before there was a knock.

Hazel eyes blinked wide. Vampires didn’t knock.

But when Leonard opened the door to revealed the pale, somewhat startled man, he was proven wrong.

"Hello," the other man had said, "May I come in?"

Eyes wide again, Leonard growled, hackles raised, voice like gravel, “What do you want, bloodsucker?”

"Um," it was weird seeing this beautiful predator of a man look so unsure, lacking any grace, and his much too blue eyes stopped darting around  to grasp and keep his gaze, saying, "Well, _you_ , actually.”

The werewolf barked at him, “I ain’t for havin’, you bastard!” Hazel narrowed as the man shifted slightly (vampires weren’t shifty), “Did you really come here knocking just to ask for my neck?

Blue eyes shifted to his neck, pupils shrinking to pinpricks, the blue becoming pale like ice, before he blinked and looked back to him with that enveloping warmer blue, “Well, yes, to be honest but, no…” the vampire quickly flicked his gaze all over the man, “All. I want, all. Of you, I mean.”

When Leonard just continued to stare, the pale man added, “…Please?”

His blue eyes were practically radiant, his scent had gotten sweeter, his entire presence more welcoming, but the wolf easily shook it off and snarled, “Are you charming me, you bastard?”

The vampire grimaced, apparently frustrated, answering, “Trying to.” He reached out to trace the invisible barrier between them, saying with slight surprise and a sulk, “It’s not working very well though.”

"No, it ain’t," the wolf growled, and slammed the door shut. 

-

"My name’s Jim, by the way," Leonard jumped as the man sitting in the tree outside his window called to him. "James, actually. James Tiberius Kirk. Though no one calls me James, or Tiberius, or, well-"

"Are you always this smooth?" the wolf called back with one eyebrow raised.

The blonde, Jim, frowned, “No.” Was that a pout?” “I mean yes.” ‘Flustered’ was an odd look on this man, it didn’t suit him. “I’m usually much better at this. Very charming.” And now a sulk. “It doesn’t seem to work on you though.”

"No, kid," Leonard replied, "It really doesn’t."

Blue eyes gleamed bright in the moonlight, "May I come in?”

The window was slammed shut and the curtains were pulled closed.

-

Leonard opened his curtains the next night to see the upside face of the vampire on his roof, asking, “May I come in now?”

He pulled them closed again.

-

This became an unfortunate pattern for the wolf. Jim never tried to break in (not that vampire rules would allow it) or tried to get too close (vampiric speed or not, getting too close to an agitated wolf was a good way to get something torn off), but he was damn persistent.

"I can wash your back," he’d said while staring, unblinking, from the lake’s banks.

"Do you like deer? I could catch a deer," as he too quietly followed behind Leonard’s wolf form as he hunted rabbits (they seemed to freeze with fear when Jim was nearby; they were an unfortunate amount easier to catch).

"Your hair looks soft, so does your fur. I want to brush them both," as he stalked whatever window Leonard was closest to, following him around his house as he went about mundane chores.

And he always, _always_ asked, “May I come in?”

The hermit was having a very frustrating few weeks.

-

Jim sat in one of his usual trees around the small cottage, idly listening to the sounds of the woods with his sight set on the small home.

He blinked as the porch began to glitter and a witch appeared among the lights. She was tall, dark, and severe looking, as she glanced around the home before knocking at the door. He could hear the gruff voice call her in, and she stepped inside.

-

"There’s a vampire tracking you, Leonard," Nyota stepped further into the cottage, gracefully taking a seat and the cup of tea Leonard had poured.

"I’m aware, Ny," Leonard growled as he poured his own, "He’s not exactly subtle about it, he’s scratching at the front door right now."

It was a very quiet scrape, probably wouldn’t leave much of a mark, but Leonard could smell the man mournfully sulking against his front door.

The witch raised an eyebrow, “For someone who appreciates their solitude, I’m surprised you haven’t done anything about it yet.”

"Believe me, I’ve tried."

"What does he want?"

"Me, apparently."

"You?"

"Yes," Leonard did not feel his cheeks warm, it was the tea, surely.

"Hm," Ny took a sip with a thoughtful look on her face, and said nothing else on the subject. She reached into her cloak to pull out a glittering luminescent white flower. She placed it gently on the table.

"A moon lily?" The wolf blinked, reaching to hold it reverently it in his hands.

Nyota smiled, “A customer from the southern region gave it to me as a token of their appreciation. I thought you’d enjoy it more, as it’s your favourite.”

Leonard gave a smile that said, _You remembered,_ and Nyota returned with one that spoke, _Of course, darling._

"I must be going," the witch stood to leave, head turning to the shuffling sounds from the door way, "It seems like your visitor must be going as well."

Leonard grunted, “All the better then.” He stepped forward to gently hug his witch friend, “Thank you, Ny. Give the hobgoblin my love.”

"He’s half elf, you know."

"Yes, yes I do."

-

Leonard woke the next night to no blue eyes at his window. It was the same with the next.

On the third night, it was the same, except for the presence of an alluring smell at his door step. He opened the door to find a small, beautiful potted moon lily, blossoming in the moonlight. He lifted it gently, carefully; there were no moon lilies in this forest, not even in this entire region, only in the land to the south. Yet this one was here, so small and lovely and _perfect_ , not a petal harmed.

Leonard stepped forward onto his porch to be overwhelmed by white, his house surrounded by the white blossoming lilies, all planted with care around his property.

The sight was…awe inspiring, the scent was euphoric, and Leonard felt a welcoming sense of peace and calm wash over him at the sight. Until he heard a sneeze. And then another. And then even more.

He hadn’t been aware that vampires could sneeze, but he knew there was only one being who could be up in that tree. When Leonard walked up and glared, watery blue eyes looked at him sheepishly, rubbing at his unflatteringly red nose, and overall looking miserable.

"Sorry," Jim sniffed, "Apparently I’m allergic." He sneezed again.

“ _Idiot,_ " Leonard growled before stomping back inside, taking the flower with him and slamming the door behind him. Jim remained in the tree, sniffling and rubbing at his nose, trying to hold back any further sneezes and failing horribly.

The door slammed back open, and a small corked glass beaker was thrown outside, bouncing harmlessly on the grass. The wolf stood at the door, still cradling the flower protectively, barking, “Drink that, it’ll cure your allergy.” He looked to the flower, and the mass of lilies surrounding him, before looking back to the vamp in the tree.

"…Thank you," his growl returned, "Moron!"

The door slammed shut.

When the wolf begrudgingly peaked out the window, he felt his cheeks begin to warm again; he sworn he’d never seen someone so gleefully receive allergy medicine.

-

"So you’re a healer then? Like, you cure things. Fix things. Like cuts, scrapes, broken bones. Bones bones bones, you fix bones?"

The kid was rambling endlessly, sneezing gone, and blue eyes shining bright as they flicked from the wolf to the small moon lily on the kitchen table.

"Yes, kid, I fix bones."

"Bones," Jim blinked slow as if coming to an epiphany, saying the word again with some weight to it, " _Bones_.”

"What?" Leonard grouched, eyebrow raised.

Jim just smiled, looking much too pleased with himself„ rocking back and forth on the branch he was sitting on, “Good, you’re answering to it already,”

-

"So, you can heal most things, except curses and hexes, witches need to do that, but you can’t heal yourself?" His pupils shrank to pinpricks, the blue in his eyes going as cold as his voice, "Did someone curse you?" His voice became hollow, fangs flashing, " _I will find them_.”

“ _No,_ you brat,” Leonard’s growl was cut off by a cough, “I’m just sick. Normal sick. Some of the most common illnesses still can’t be cured by medicine or magic.” He coughed again, Jim jerking and frowning at the sound, before adding, “All I need is rest.”

"I can get you ginger roots. I can get you honey. I can get you herbs. They’re in the forest, they’re supposed to help, right?" Blue eyes became imploring, "I can make tea for you. I can cook for you. I can keep the house clean and check for a fever and get you some water. I can _take care of you_ ,” his pupils receded again, “If you’d _just let me in…”_

“ _Rest_ , kid,” hazel eyes looked at him tiredly, “that’s all I need.”

Jim tried to hold the gaze, before melting back, nodding, murmuring, “I’m still going to get you some herbs for your tea…” Leonard nodded, head swimming, unpleasantly hot, and returned to his bed.

-

Sleep wouldn’t come to him though. He tossed and turned and read and cleaned and made tea (Jim’s herbs had soothed his throat) and returned to his bed, feeling awful and uncomfortably awake.

He could hear the vampire gently sit at his windowsill, didn’t have the energy to croak at him once more that all he needed was to _rest_.

But Jim just sat quietly, back towards the open window, blue eyes gazing up at the moon. Then he began to sing.

His voice was smooth and soft like silk, deep and calming like the bottom of a lake. The words weren’t anything Leonard had heard before (some old vampiric dialect, ancient elvish, perhaps?), but the song was easily recognized as the soothing tones of a lullaby.

Leonard looked to the blonde at his window, hazel eyes slowly closing as a peaceful calm swept over him and finally lured him to sleep. The vampire’s song followed him to his dreams.

-

"Why are you even still here, kid?" It was a still quiet night. and Jim was again sitting on his porch. Leonard had almost gotten used to the idle scratching there, the sound becoming much too familiar.

The scratching stopped, a pause, “What do you mean, Bones?”

Leonard had given up on not answering to the nickname, as persistence was built into the vampire’s core. The wolf looked to the door from where he sat at his kitchen table, lightly petting his flower’s glistening petals. “I mean, Jim, why do you keep trying?”

There was another pause, and then a thoughtful sigh. The scratching returned unconsciously as Jim spoke, “I haven’t had dreams in a very long time. I can’t remember when they stopped.” Another contemplative scratch, “But now, I dream all the time. I dream of hazel stars, twinkling at me, of spinning galaxies and stardust and suns and moons and  _worlds_ of beauty and loveliness.” He can almost hear the vampire blink, honesty all over his voice, “I dream of you.” 

Leonard stared at the door, hands clawing at his table nervously, as Jim continued, “You know, I never envied the living before.” His voice was without malice, just stating simple truths, “How others could stand in the sun. See its light, feel its warmth.” A sigh, heartfelt, and Leonard could feel his claws itching to scratch in time with Jim at his door, “But since I’ve met you I can’t help but be jealous.”

The blonde’s voice quieted slightly, murmuring “…The sun’s embrace must be the only thing comparable to the warmth I dream is in your touch.”

His claws ripped at the table, and the wolf stomped to his front door, Jim leaping up in surprise as Leonard ripped it open.

"Bo-?" was all that Jim managed before the other man stepped past his doorway, grabbed the front of the man’s tunic, and kissed him like he was _air._

The blonde stiffened, hands fluttering unsure above the wolf’s sides, but only for an instant before he pressed into the heat of the other man, grip tight and mouth unrelenting, trying to conquer him with a kiss.

Leonard gasped and Jim stole the breath; Leonard trembled and Jim tightened his embrace. Leonard pulled back to breathe and Jim bit at his lips, starving for his taste. 

Leonard began stepping backwards, kissing Jim fervently as his heart raced and the vampire’s scent and taste overwhelmed him. He stepped again, Jim following without thought, until he began to cross the threshold of his home. Jim’s hands slipped from his sides to press against the barrier, feet stopping at the edge of the entrance, still chasing the brunette’s lips as he tried to hold on to the kiss for as long as possible.

Leonard lingered, before taking a final step back, panting, flushed. He tried to gather himself, failing, as he managed a strained but sincere, “ _Goodnight,_ Jim.”

He looked at the vampire, taking deep unnecessary breaths, hands pressed desperately against the barrier, pupils shrinking and returning to normal as he stared into hazel, unblinking. Two more breaths before the man began to calm, voice flushed and exalted with a hint of despair, “Goodnight, Bones.”

-

Bones hadn’t realized that Jim hadn’t smiled much before. He’d usually just stared, bright eyes unrelenting, pale face focused and intent.

But now, he found the vampire smiling all the time, bright and inviting like the moon cresting over the edge of the forest. He smiled when he brought peaches to the kitchen window just when Leonard had been thinking of making a pie. He smiled when he dipped his toes into the lake, walking on its surface next to the wolf as he swam. He smiled when Leonard caught him tending to the lilies, laughing when Leonard tried to scold him but instead just handed him a watering can.  


And as Leonard began preparing a bit of tea, the blonde watching serenely from the window, he seemed to be smiling at nothing.

"What?" Leonard asked, eyebrow raised as he mixed in some of the leftover herbs he still had.

Jim looked startled, but kept smiling, saying sheepishly, “It’s nothing, really, I was just…”

“ _What_ , Jim?” Leonard didn’t know why but he could feel his cheeks begin to heat again.

The edges of blue eyes crinkled, the smile turning even sweeter as Jim locked eyes with him, “It’s just…” Could vampires blush? “You were even warmer than I’d dreamt.”  


Hazel eyes widened, and Leonard spilled his tea. Blue eyes blinked at him, concerned, “Bones?”

Leonard growled, “ _Come_ ,” and stomped to his front door. When he flung it open, Jim was already there, eying the barrier (as always), and asking again, “Bones?”

"Come in, Jim."

Blue eyes widened instantly, and hazel held sure.

"I’m asking you to come in, Jim," He wasn’t going to deny the blush now, "I…I’d like you to come in."

Eyes still wide and reverent, the vampire nodded, hesitantly stepping forward and through the barrier that was no longer there, and then he was instantly on the other man.

“ _Bones_ ,” Jim rasped, like a man dying of thirst, and he took the brunette’s mouth like he was an oasis. 

Under the vampire’s hands, the clothes seemed to just melt away, torn away with ease, as Leonard desperately clawed at the other to try to rid of his as well. Leonard lead them back to his bedroom and Jim followed without hesitation, as if he’d memorized his home’s layout by heart. Jim pinned him down to the bed with his firm hands and bright gaze, pupils going from pinpricks to enveloping lust-filled black, almost taking over the blue. Leonard’s eyes flashed gold before doing the same, arching to test the vampire’s grip and growling with approval when it didn’t relent. 

He whined until Jim took his mouth again, fidgeted when the blonde’s hands traced _everywhere_ on his skin, followed by his mouth and teeth, and _writhed_ when Jim used the rarely used slick Leonard kept by his bed to press fingers in deep, Jim hissing as Leonard howled.

Jim bit at his chin as he sank into him, shuddering, unable to stop himself from thrusting hard and quick and grip tightening until bruises bloomed at Leonard’s hips, and the brunette snarled and scratched at him for more. 

Panting, Jim lunged forward, scraping his fangs at the other’s neck, gasping, begging, “ _Please Bones… **please**.”_

Bones nodded frantically, keening, “ _Yes, Jim, **yes**._ ”

Jim bit down, deep, and Leonard _howled_ , coming desperately at the feeling, vision sparkling as he tried to breathe. Jim thrust even harder as he drank, biting deeper before locking still, coming deep and long and hard. He released his bite, gasping, hips still thrusting lazily as he softened, as he lapped up any remaining blood as the wound healed. Leonard just shivered, body electric, as Jim slipped out and wrapped himself around him tight.

-

When Leonard awoke, it was to the feel and the scent of the vampire wrapped around him, the soft lullaby swimming in the air, and bright blue eyes watching him intently.

The vampire smiled, warm and bright and _beautiful_ , murmuring softly, “Morning, sunshine.”

Leonard blinked, and smiled back, warmth spreading through him as he replied, “Morning, Jim.”

The wolf decided that waking to those bright blue eyes every night was certainly the most beautiful sight he’d ever seen.


End file.
